


♥︎🧸♥︎ 𝖔𝖚𝖗 𝖑𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖑𝖊 𝖙𝖊𝖉𝖉𝖞 𝖇𝖊𝖆𝖗~ ♥︎🧸♥︎

by blxxdy_nurse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Super Dangan Ronpa 2.5
Genre: Background Komaeda Nagito, Background Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, Knives, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Past Relationship(s), Violence, Yandere Hajime, Yandere Peko, non censensual impregnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blxxdy_nurse/pseuds/blxxdy_nurse
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Pekoyama Peko, Hinata Hajime/Reader, Pekoyama Peko/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	♥︎🧸♥︎ 𝖔𝖚𝖗 𝖑𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖑𝖊 𝖙𝖊𝖉𝖉𝖞 𝖇𝖊𝖆𝖗~ ♥︎🧸♥︎

**_hello and welcome!_ **

**_This is a collection of yandere! poly! hinapeko oneshots for our enjoyment! You can also request these other characters to be added to the poly_ **

**_-Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu/Kuzuryu_ **

**_-Nagito Komeada_ **

**_-Natsumi Kuzuryuu/Kuzuryu_ **

**_-Gundham Tanaka_ **

**_Requests are currently open!_ **


End file.
